I m The Ghost
by Ivette'-'chan' 'n.n
Summary: Mikan Sakura falleció una noche de Halloween, su fantasma a quedado "estancado" en la tierra, solo Natsume Hyuga, ese chico que ella tanto odió, puede verla, ahora debe averiguar el como y por qué a terminado así, y también como salir de esta situación antes del Halloween del próximo año, cuando ella simplemente desaparesca... (AU Mundo Alterno)
1. Chapter 1

_Ohayo!, se acerca Halloween!, quiero iniciar esta historia para estrenarla conforme a las fechas!, espero les guste enserio!, y bueno ya veré cuando caps. hago, solo tengo este prologuito :3, haber si en Halloween subo el cap. 1 y así ya veremos que tanto les gusta! n.n nos leemos!_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Ni gakuen Alice, ni su personajes me pertenecen, si no a Higuchi Tachibana**_

* * *

**Visiones:  
**Natsume Hyuga, aquel chico pelinegro de ojos carmesí, egocéntrico y súper popular que vive en Tokio desde que tiene memoria, tiene un don, el don de experimentar visiones, visiones sin importancia, sin mencionar algunos cuantos deja bu.

Esa víspera de Halloween, recostado en su cama mientras dormía, comenzó a hacer pequeñas muecas ya que sus sueños esa noche no eran precisamente dulces, miraba a su compañera de clases, esa compañera de clases que tanto le fastidiaba, esa chica castaña de ojos avellanos, esa niña con su irritante sonrisa; la vio ahí parada, pidiendo dulces en una casa decorada conforme a las fechas, ella estaba sonriendo con felicidad impresa en sus ojos, la misma felicidad que le fue arrebatada a los segundos de oírse un disparo, y ella se encontrase tendida en el suelo, desangrándose y quedando dormida, _para siempre._

Él jamás espero lo que sucedió al día siguiente… no esperaba que ese sueño se hiciese realidad, y esa chica castaña, esa chica llamada Mikan Sakura, muriese, tal y como se lo dijo el destino…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lo siento por el retraso toy sin compu. Nekomini me hizo el favor de subir el cap por mi así q denle las GRACIAS**_

* * *

  
_**I'm the ghost cap.1**_

¿como no sentirse culpable? Sabía que sus visiones siempre podían ser cambias en la realidad, ¿por que no hizo nada?

No le quedaba más que hacer, lo echo hecho está ¿o no?, bueno, en realidad el no hizo nada, sólo lo supo antes que los demás ¿cierto?

¡¿A quién engañaba?! A la mierda, era obvio que se sentía culpable.

Camino sin rumbo por los pasillos de la escuela, después de todo, quedaron suspendidas las clases de su salón debido a que todos (menos él) fueron al funeral de la castaña. Sin darse cuenta había llegado al jardín de la escuela y siguió sin rumbo entre los árboles. Pronto escucho un sollozo, espera, ¿un sollozo? ¿allí? Él era el único que ponía pie en ese bosque, bueno, Mikan también lo hacia... Volvió a escuchar ese llanto y siguió el sonido guiado por la curiosidad.

Había llegado a SU árbol sakura, miro a ambos lados y no encontró al creador de ese sonido, miro por instinto a la copa del árbol y la vio.

Vio sus brillantes ojos avellanos llenos de lágrimas, noto su largo y ondulado cabello castaño y sus ¿ pálidas mejillas?. Estaba a punto de decir algo como "que estúpida broma" cuando noto ese detalle. Sorprendido prestó más atención a lo que veía, y notó como el cuerpo de "Mikan" era fácilmente atravesado por la luz "¿¡Pero que!?" fue todo lo que su cerebro pudo articular.

Seguramente su cerebro estaba engañando, n-no podía estar viendo un fantasma, pero... Y sí lo que veía era realmente un fantasma... ¿por que precisamente el de "ella"?

La tuvo que haber estado viendo por varios minutos con cara de idiota, por que cuando se dio cuenta ella lo miraba con sorpresa, Él se dio vuelta autoconvenciéndose de que era una ilusión, pero aquella voz lo hizo detenerse.

-Natsume- trato de ignorarla

- ¿Natsume?- tenía que ser su imaginación

- ¡Natsume!- volteó asustado a mirarla

- Así que es verdad...- dijo alegre mientras Natsume tenía un mal presentimiento

- ¡Puedes verme!- grito sonriendo.

Natsume primero era una especie de adivino...

¿¡Ahora también era un medium!?

Continuará... : 3


	3. Chapter 3

**Disfruten el cap y dejen reviews n.n  
****PD: Alanis… ¡SUBE TU CAPITULO! ****¬¬***

* * *

**_I'm the ghost cap. 2_**

Su tranquilidad y privacidad se volvieron nulas desde ese momento. Mikan no lo dejaba más que cuando iba al baño o se cambiaba de ropa, no podía quitársela de encima desde que la encontró, ahora era un maldito médium y si quería estar en paz otra vez, tenía que ayudarla a "Encontrar la paz" o algo por el estilo había leído en sus libros. -¿Por qué mierda no la ayudo el maldito día de Halloween?- se preguntó muchas veces, pero no podía hacer más.

Llegando de la escuela se sentó agotado en el sofá carmesí de la blanca sala de estar, y aunque quiso ignorarla por un rato no pudo evitar notar como Mikan lo observaba desde el abanico del techo. Suspiro con pesar y decidió comenzar a actuar como un médium, hacer preguntas era un buen inicio para encontrar que era lo que la retenía en este mundo.

− ¿Hay algo que dejaste pendiente o algo te incomoda?- pregunto mirándola fijamente (Lo que era difícil considerando que ella era respectivamente transparente) mientras tomaba una libreta de la aterciopelada mesa de centro.

Mikan negó con la cabeza, algo confundida se aventuró a decir –En realidad no sé por qué sigo aquí… pero segundos antes de despertar de esta forma creí escuchar voces, voces lejanas y hermosas, que decían algo como: "La muerte no es el perecer de un cuerpo, si no el perecer de un alma, tu posees un alma sin cuerpo, pero al contrario hay alguien sin alma y con cuerpo" Luego de eso desperté así, y aterrada fue como llegue al árbol.

La frase vago largo rato por la mente de Natsume, sin tregua, reflexiono hasta altas horas de la noche, esa información era bastante importante, y obvia, un cuerpo desalmado corría por allí libre y él tenía que encontrarlo, ¿Pero cómo encontrar a alguien que no tenga alma?

Rodo los ojos y el cerro dispuesto a dormir, ya lo había decidido.

Odiaba sus poderes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A la mañana siguiente despertó sin muchos ánimos encontrándose con una fantasma castaña que miraba por la ventana, con una mirada triste, se levantó y decidió mirar en la dirección que ella lo hacía, se sorprendió un poco al ver que lo que ella observaba era a su mejor amigo Ruka Nogi, que paseaba a su perro.

− ¿Él te gustaba?- la pregunta se escapó de sus labios y por unos segundos no creyó haberlo dicho, Mikan lo miro algo sorprendida por un segundo, pero devolvió su mirada a la ventana

−No… es decir, si, solo que soy una cobarde y nunca lo dije- la respuesta fue sorprendente para Natsume, por que Ruka le había dicho muchas veces que estaba enamorado de ella, se lo hubiera dicho, pero como estaba la situación era mejor no decirle nada si no quería lagrimas fantasmas por toda su casa.

Con pesar entro al baño, se ducho rápidamente y el vapor inundo el pequeño cuarto de baño, al salir noto como palabras con caligrafía perfecta se asomaban al largo y ancho de su espejo, se acercó para leerlas.

_Si la misión has de aceptar_  
_Al muerto en vida debéis encontrar_  
_Fácil la misión no será_  
_Pero por ayudar a Mikan lo harás_

_Quien debió morir no lo hizo_  
_Y por ello Mikan si a lo hecho_  
_Encontrar al muerto en vida la liberara_  
_Y para ello al principio volverás_

Enarco una ceja con pesar, odiaba los acertijos, ¿Por qué no ser directos y decirle a quien debía buscar? Quien quiera que hubiera escrito ese mensaje no era muy apreciado por Natsume.


End file.
